1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly transmitting high-speed audio and video signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices rely upon transmission lines to transmit signals between related devices or between peripheral devices and circuit boards of a computer. These transmission lines incorporate signal cables that are capable of high-speed data transmissions.
At present, HDMI connector is widely used for transmitting signals between a TV and other peripheral device. As the development of the digital technology, a lot of related electronic products are come out, and type of high definition multimedia interfaces of the electronic products also becomes more and more, to adapt requirements of the LCD panel. CN patent No. 200959371Y issued to Su on Oct. 10, 2007 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises an insulated housing, a spacer with contacts, a top shell and a bottom shell, the spacer is assembled to a cavity of the insulated housing, however, the spacer may move relative to the insulated housing as there's no locking mechanism therebetween, and the insulated housing with no fixing structure to the top and bottom shell.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved cable arrangement and convenient assembly to address the problems stated above.